The present invention relates generally to mobile communication systems and methods and more specifically to mobile communication systems and methods for distributing mobile data.
The use of smartphones and other Internet computing devices has become widespread. In order to benefit from the Internet-enabled computing device, a user typically desires the use of data to access networked resources (e.g., over the Internet).
Data plans cover the service that enables a user to send and receive data on their Internet-enabled devices. A mobile data plan from a cell phone provider or network carrier, for example, allows access to a data network to send and receive emails, surf the Internet, use IM, and so on from any Internet-enabled device.
Unlimited data plans for cell phones (including smartphones) were the norm until recently, sometimes folded in with other wireless services in a one-price subscription plan for voice, data, and texting.
Tiered data plans charge different rates based on how much data a user uses each month. The benefit is that the metered plans discourage heavy data usage that can slow down a cellular network. The downside is that users have to be vigilant about how much data they're using, and for heavy users, tiered data plans are more expensive. Another downside is that users pay for more data than they end up using, and they waste money on the unused data.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.